


Dean's Jacket

by WevyrDove



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Smut, Teen!Dean, Tumblr Prompt, Virgin!Sam, Weecest, teen!Sam, teen!chesters, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean walks in on Sam trying on his jacket, and he really, really likes what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Jacket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenwood_Morriarti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwood_Morriarti/gifts).



> Based on this prompt I received on tumblr: Could you please oh PLEASE write a fic of weecest were Dean is like 18 and Sammy is like 14 and Dean gets super possessive and turned on over Sam wearing like a shirt jacket of his and things streaky after that. Preferably explicit please and thank you.

Sam had tugged on his briefs and was about to get dressed when he saw Dean’s varsity jacket hanging in the half open closet. It was blue and gray, the school colors of Robert Singer High School. Sam fingered the felt patches on the gray sleeves, a ‘13′ (Dean’s number), and a baseball. On the left breast was the letter ‘R’ Dean had earned when he got on the varsity team; Sam stroked the nubby chenille. On the other breast, Dean’s name was embroidered in silver thread. 

Dean was the star pitcher on the school baseball team. He was a senior in high school, and Sam was a freshman. Dean was kind enough to acknowledge his brother’s existence at school, although they both hung out with their own groups of friends. Sam was nothing like Dean; he didn’t like sports, and he wasn’t popular. He was catching up to his brother in height, but he was scrawny in comparison. Meanwhile, Dean was a popular jock, who was dating the star cheerleader, Lisa Braeden.

Sam looked up to Dean. He wasn’t jealous exactly, but sometimes he wished he could spend a day in Dean’s shoes. Still clad only in his underwear, Sam pulled the jacket off the hanger and shrugged it on. He laughed when he looked in the mirror; the sleeves were too long and the jacket hung loosely around his torso. His pale thin legs stuck out underneath the bottom hem. But even with the poor fit, it was a nice jacket, and Sam wouldn’t mind having one of his own. Sam buttoned the jacket up, the collar tickling his nose. It looked like a smock on him. Part of him loved the fact that Dean was so much bigger than him; it made him feel safe. He knew that bullies left him alone because he was Dean Winchester’s brother. 

Sam was still admiring himself in the mirror when Dean walked in.

“Sammy!” Dean said sharply. 

Sam whirled around and looked abashed. “S-sorry, Dean! I’ll take it off.” He started pulling the buttons apart.

“Keep it on, Sam.” Dean said, his voice low. “I like the way it looks on you.” There was a dark undertone to Dean’s words that Sam hadn’t heard before. It both frightened and thrilled him.

“Thanks, Dean…” Sam said uncertainly, standing awkwardly. 

“So you like wearing my jacket?” Dean asked lightly.

“Uh…I just wanted to try it on…” Sam replied, thrown off balance by Dean’s hungry gaze. Sam bit his lip.

“That’s fine, Sammy. I’m not mad.” Dean assured him. His tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip.  “But what are you wearing under it?” Dean’s eyes flicked to Sam’s bare legs.

“Uh I was gonna get dressed but then, I dunno. Sorry.” Sam said, feeling flustered. Dean was stepped towards him, and Sam automatically backed up, his legs hitting the edge of the bed. 

“Sammy.” Dean said huskily, and then he put his hands on his brother’s shoulders and pushed lightly so Sam sat down on the bed. Sam’s eyes widened. “I really, _really_  like the way it looks on you.” Dean drawled.

Sam gulped. Dean pushed Sam down onto the bed, climbing on top of him. Dean braced himself on his hands and knees, his body not quite touching Sam’s.

“You know,” Dean continued, and he bent his head close to Sam’s face, so that Sam’s cheeks were tickled by the spikes in his brother’s hair. “I let Lisa wear my jacket sometimes. She loves wearing it. It let’s everyone know that she’s mine, and I’m hers.” Dean’s hot breath puffed against Sam’s ear, and Sam squirmed. “Do you want to wear my jacket?”

“Y-yes…Dean…” Sam whispered. Dean hadn’t even touched him and he was already rock hard.

“Who do you belong to..” Dean prompted, his lips brushing Sam’s ear lobe. Sam shuddered at the touch.

“You…” Sam gasped.

“Good boy.” Dean said with satisfaction. 

He let his tongue trace the shell of Sam’s ear and Sam whimpered. He squirmed underneath Dean, wishing that Dean would press down on him. Dean let his tongue wander down to Sam’s neck and Sam was panting hard. He raised his hips but Dean pulled away and shook his head. Instead, he pulled the rest of the jacket buttons open, and bent down to lick at Sam’s nipples. Sam moaned, bucking upward as Dean nipped and sucked. 

“As good as you look in my jacket. I don’t want to get it dirty.” Dean smirked.

Together they got the jacket off of Sam and tossed it aside. Dean admired the outline of Sam’s cock in his tight briefs. He palmed it roughly with his hand, and Sam groaned loudly.

“Good thing mom and dad aren’t home, you little slut.” Dean scolded, while he continued to rub up and down. 

“Dean..Ahh…” Sam said breathlessly. Dean’s hand was relentless and it felt amazing. 

“Good boy.” Dean praised, gripping Sam hard. Sam’s briefs were damp with precum. “Mmm, your panties are all wet  for me.” Sam mewled and squirmed under Dean’s touch.

“Dean! Ahhh! No!” Sam gasped, and thrashed around as he came, shooting his load in his briefs.

“Fuck.” Dean groaned. “You made a mess in your panties, little slut.”

Sam whimpered. Dean dragged the dirty briefs off of Sam’s legs and tossed them aside. He gazed at Sam’s naked body, and Sam felt wanton as Dean undid his jeans and removed them, dragging his boxers off at the same time. Sam gasped at the sight of Dean’s erect cock. 

“You want this inside you, Sammy?” Dean asked, pumping himself with his hand. Dean stopped for a moment to take off his shirt, and then he went to the dresser and opened one of the drawers to grab a bottle of lube. He flipped the cap open and slicked his cock up. “You ever been fucked?”

Sam shook his head. “No…” He was focused on the sight of Dean working his lubricated cock, the obscene wet sounds of the his hand sliding up and down making him desperate.

“Jesus. So I’m going to be the first one inside you. The first one to wreck that pretty virgin ass of yours.” Dean panted.

Sam whined. “Please Dean. I want it to be you.”

Dean grunted, and then he let go of his cock. He pushed on the underside of Sam’s thighs, and Sam lifted them obligingly. “Hold yourself like this.” Dean ordered. 

Sam gripped his own legs and held them open. Dean murmured in approval. He grabbed the bottle of lube again and poured a generous amount in his hand. Then he knelt at the edge of the bed.

“You’re beautiful, Sammy.” Dean said reverently. 

He pressed a slick finger against Sam’s hole, and Sam whimpered. Dean pressed in lightly and Sam moaned. He looked up at Sam for permission to continue and Sam nodded. He pressed his finger in deeper, drawing more moans from his brother. Pulling his finger partway out, he added a second finger, and pushed in steadily. Sam grunted and gasped as Dean prepped him. When Dean had a third finger inside, he started pumping his hand in and out.

Sam moaned and writhed and pressed back against Dean’s fingers. He loved the way his brother was looking at him, the way Dean’s fingers felt ramming into him and the curses that dropped from Dean’s lips as he looked at his own fingers going in and out of Sam. 

“I want you.” Sam said raggedly. 

“You want me?” Dean said, pretending ignorance. “What do you want from me?”

“Your..your cock. please.” Sam gasped.

“Mmmm.” Dean considered. He slid his fingers out and Sam groaned at the loss. “I suppose…”

“Dean…please…” Sam begged.

“Ok, Sammy. I’m going to ruin you.” Dean said, his gaze dark. 

He climbed onto the bed, his body looming over Sam’s. Sam shivered in anticipation. Dean poured more lube onto his hand and slicked up his cock. He positioned himself at Sam’s entrance. He let the head of his cock brush against Sam’s opening, and Sam whined. 

“I’m going to fuck you good, baby brother.” Dean growled. 

He pushed inside, and they both gasped. Dean moved steadily, burying himself completely and bottoming out. He leaned forward and braced himself on his palms, holding his cock deep inside for a moment, reveling in the tight heat of Sam’s ass. He felt Sam clenching around his shaft and groaned. 

“Please, Dean.” Sam urged, pressing his hips up.

Dean started moving slowly, pulling out almost all the way and then pushing back in. Sam was moaning and sobbing, and the desperate sounds made Dean climb towards his orgasm faster. Soon Dean was thrusting hard, his hips smacking against Sam’s ass. 

“Dean!” Sam cried out. “I’m going to…oh my God….Dean!” 

Sam jerked against Dean and then he was coming for a second time, his eyes shut as he rode the waves of his orgasm. His cock shot hot cum onto his stomach and chest. Dean felt Sam’s muscles clenching and spasming around his cock, and tried to hold himself back from coming. But when he looked at the anguish and ecstasy on Sam’s face, he was pushed over the edge.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Dean swore as slammed into Sam, his cock spurting his load deep inside his brother. 

Sam keened as Dean pressed him into the mattress. They rocked together, their pleasure waning as their orgasms faded. Dean collapsed on top of Sam, who huffed a breath out at his brother’s weight. Dean gently maneuvered Sam’s legs down and then rolled off as his cock softened, lying down next to his brother. He pressed a kiss to Sam’s forehead.

“You should wear my jacket more often.” Dean murmured with a smile.


End file.
